


老师不可以

by lorin0ban



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorin0ban/pseuds/lorin0ban
Summary: 托尼·史塔克犯了他人生中最不该犯的一个错误：他在离婚前夕，睡了他班里最乖的学生。而现在，他的报应来了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 主要连载在LOFTER哈  
> ID三不知

————————

普通人设定。

除铁虫外无其他成员出现。

————————————

双方律师开始争执的时候，托尼彻底对这次的交谈产生了厌倦。

他心不在焉地转着他手上的婚戒，很明显，他五年的婚姻成了一个笑话，而现在，这个黑色笑话还黏上他了。

托尼再也受不了这种氛围了，他索性拿起外套，径直走出门去。

“你哪儿也别想去！”他听见妻子在身后愤怒地喊着。

再然后，门关上了，托尼就什么也听不见了。

他和布兰妮分居已经有半年了，这半年显然谁也过得不痛快。

两个人为了孩子的问题吵个不休，好不容易到了离婚这一步，却依旧不能顺利终结。

离婚的事情让托尼很烦躁，以至于他在课上直接把作业摔到了学生脸上：“你的论文是抄的，你知道这意味着什么吗？”

彼得——他一向最听话的孩子，硬生生挨了这一下，低着头咬着嘴唇不吭声。

那一刻托尼有点心软了，那么听话的好孩子，他不应该这么对他。

彼得默不作声地收拾东西，转身离开了教室，托尼在后面喊了他几声， 他也没有回头。

这时，有个男同学小声说道：“这次的作业就是总结前人的论文，您亲自说的，要做详细摘要。”

托尼的脑袋像爆炸一样轰鸣了一声，空白的记忆这才涌了上来。

他到底在想什么啊？

他追了出去。

然而那孩子早就跑远了，连个影子也没剩下。

托尼扶住发痛的头，深深叹了一口气。那个孩子以前总是像个小影子似的跟在他后面，可现在好了，他彻底成了个混蛋，离婚让他彻底疯了。

—————————

彼得从来没有想过他会以这种方式挨骂。

斯塔克先生以前总是很温柔，他很少发脾气，总是用最耐心的语气给他们讲解问题。

彼得希望自己是个好学生，老老实实学习的好学生，可是他不是。

他的目光总是追逐着老师的背影，他意识到自己在偷偷画他的背影，有的时候还盯着教师资料上他的照片出神。

他很清楚自己越了界，但是他忍不住。

更别提他知道老师已经结婚多年了，他还有个可爱的孩子，彼得见过他牵着孩子的小手走在校园里的样子，那种温柔，软得人的心都要化了。

彼得决定重新写一份作业，他熬夜把作业写好了，但是他却没有勇气交到斯塔克先生手里。

他很生气吧，或许很失望，彼得不知道。

他甚至都不敢问同学那天到底发生了什么，他怕听到斯塔克先生失望的消息。

其实还有一个办法，他心里清楚，还有一个可能性。

就是他偷偷翻窗户溜进老师的办公室，把改好的论文放在他的桌子上，然后再悄无声息地溜出来，这样他就可以不用承受面对斯塔克先生的尴尬了。

托尼的办公室在二楼，要翻上去也不是很难。

晚上八点多的时候，所有人都走了，彼得背着他的书包，抬头看了一眼头顶的窗户，很明显，托尼办公室的那间窗户没有关，依旧留着一个缝。

这就意味着他能打开它。

可是很奇怪的是，所有的办公室里，只有托尼的办公室有微弱的光，可是彼得在楼下站了好久，也不见光影晃动。

或许他已经走了，只是忘记关设备了。

抱着这个想法，彼得把论文叼在嘴里，沿着栏杆翻上了二楼，无声无息地打开了窗户，溜了进去。

托尼的桌子就在窗前，彼得在他桌子上翻了翻，把论文放在了最上面。

这样第二天托尼来的时候，就会看见它了。或许他就不会生气了。

彼得自我安慰地想着。

他觉得自己应该再翻下去了。

然而，彼得的手碰到了托尼的椅子，椅子翻了，椅背上的衣服散落在了地上，彼得手忙脚乱地把衣服捡了起来，拍打着上面的土，试图把衣服打点好再放回去。

衣服上沾有托尼的味道。

就像过去的每一个清晨，彼得高兴地跑过来和他打招呼的时候，可以从他肩上嗅到的气息。

或是每当他俯下身来耐心讲解题目的时候，从他发梢传来的味道。

彼得忍不住偷偷地低下头，深吸着那上面属于他的气息。

他知道自己罪恶的小心思，也知道自己行为的不当，可是他又想，反正不会有人知道的。

就把这件事，当做是一个秘密……

这时，灯忽然开了。

刺目的光明倾泻了下来，彼得吓了一跳。

托尼端着一杯咖啡站着门口，颇为诧异地看着他：“你什么时候来的？”

他还穿着白天的衣服，只不过衬衫的扣子开了几颗，显得颓废又休闲。

彼得不敢吭声，他当即就想转身跑，可是他忽然意识到自己怀里还抱着托尼的大衣。

他慌乱地说道：“我……我不小心碰倒了，我现在就给您放回去。”

托尼端着咖啡，几近失神地看着他。

那个孩子脸上带着紧张的红晕，他由于着急，额上已经渗出了细小的汗珠，慌乱的眼神像一只无助的小鹿，仿佛正在哀求他的怜悯。

托尼的喉咙动了动，他走了过来，把咖啡放在彼得边上，问道：“帕克同学，可以给你的老师解释一下，你是怎么进入这栋上锁的大楼的吗？”

托尼觉得，自己要是再问下去，这孩子就要急哭了吧。

他看见那扇打开的窗户了，他也看见桌子上改好的论文，这些他都可以理解，但是他不理解为什么彼得会抱着他的衣服，又露出那种迷醉而又清纯的神情。

或许这个孩子根本不知道，那副纯洁却又迷乱的模样有多么勾人。

托尼微微逼近了他，在他耳边小声问道：“不给我解释一下吗？”、

他可以看见那孩子眼里晕着的泪水了。

彼得无助地看着他，那双漂亮、乖巧的眼睛里写满了委屈和痛苦，他不敢说话，他觉得他一出声就要哭了。

托尼忽然拉住了他的下巴，俯身吻了他的嘴唇。

他的身上带着烟草和咖啡的气息，胡子有一阵子没刮了，显得有几分落魄。

他的手轻轻掐住了彼得的咽喉，仿佛掐一只小猫似的，在他脖子上抓挠，他用带有情欲的眼神看着眼前这个不知所措的孩子，玩笑似的在他耳边低语：“我们来做一个约定吧。”

“如果你不把今天晚上的事情说出去，我也不会告诉别人你闯进了这里，好不好？”

彼得留恋着他的吻，他还全然不知道要面临什么，只是温顺又茫然地点了点头。

托尼抚摸着他柔软的头发，笑道：

“真是个乖孩子。”


	2. 老师不可以2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 乖孩子不可以弄脏老师的衣服哦

像是深谷之中得以回响。

像是石沉大海的呼唤有了回音。

彼得被他心仪的老师按在窗前温柔地亲吻的时候，他尚且抱着天真的念头，他以为这一切会一直这么温柔又旖旎下去，可是不是。

因为爱是温柔的、干燥的、体贴的。

而性是暴力的、脏脏的、湿润的。

托尼的手始终掐着他的脖子，彼得能感觉到他指尖所暴露的强烈的控制欲，那力道几乎让他无法呼吸。

彼得试图挣扎，可是他却触到了托尼手上的婚戒，那一瞬间，他感到一阵可怕的羞耻——天啊，他到底在做什么啊？

彼得猛地推开了托尼，他慌乱地整理自己凌乱的衣衫，像是迷途的小鹿慌张地寻找出路，无措地说道：“斯塔克先生，我该走了，我……我走了。”

他试图向门口走去，然而托尼忽然抬手反锁了门，整个将他压在门板上，在他耳边低哑地说道：“你想去哪儿？”

彼得试图抗拒他，却发现自己根本做不到。

无论是他在脑海里多少次提醒自己，对方不仅有成婚多年的妻子，还有养育着一个可爱的孩子，无论他道德感的羞耻如何折磨着他，他的身体却依旧下意识地迎合着对方的节奏，只是浅浅的亲吻和触摸就让他有了感觉，托尼的手太烫了，他的体温仿佛把自己灼伤了，彼得迷乱地想着。

他的妻子发现之后会怎么样？

他的孩子呢？

彼得靠在他怀里微微地喘息着，他带着嫉恨的目光抬头看向托尼，压低了声音小声抱怨：“你的戒指硌到我了。”

托尼不由得笑了，他深深地望进那个少年眼底，看着他的躲闪和小小的嫉妒，他亲吻他的额头，笑着摘下戒指，随意地丢在地上——反正那段婚姻对他而言早就可有可无了，只不过是双方律师还没吵出个结果罢了。

但是即便如此，他却不把离婚官司的事情告诉彼得，他喜欢这孩子嫉妒的样子，喜欢看他在背德的痛楚里挣扎，很明显，他正享受着这一切。

托尼的手指触到彼得胸膛的时候，他明显地感觉到怀里的少年正在战栗，仅仅是抚摸就已经让他开始抖了，托尼实在是太好奇，之后当他意识到发生了什么之后，会做出什么样反应。

他笑着亲吻着小男孩的鬓角，在他耳边厮磨着轻声说道：“小家伙，我们真正要做的事情要比这过分得多呢。”

托尼抚摸着彼得的头安慰他，怀里的男孩迷迷糊糊地回吻着他，他那笨拙的吻简直像是小动物在乱啃，可是这种纯真的姿态进一步诱惑了托尼，他不由得难以控制自己，甚至想对这个孩子做出粗暴的事情。

他的手一路向下，玩笑似的触碰到少年的内衣，或许连他自己都没意识到，他正处于青春期的第一次勃起之中，舒服的感觉让他下意识在托尼身上磨蹭，那清澈的眼睛里露出的难耐的神情，即便是他不知道自己正在渴求什么。

托尼忽得按住他的下巴，狠狠吻住了他。

他难以抑制自己想要粗暴对待这个孩子的冲动，就在那少年还全然无知的时候，他整个撞进了对方的身体，他听到耳边传来痛苦的一声惊呼，怀里的身体一下子颤抖起来，泪水顺着他的脸庞留了下来，沙哑的声音断在喉咙里：“求你了，别……”

那孩子哀求的声音不仅没令他怜悯，反而让他愈发兴奋起来。

真是奇怪啊，以前无论对待哪一任情人，托尼都是个温柔的人，可是他明明这么喜欢这个小家伙，他却忍不住要狠狠地顶入对方的身体，听着那夹杂着欢愉的痛苦的哽咽在耳边一遍又一遍地响起。

托尼爱怜地吻住那少年满是泪水的脸庞，那双清澈的眼睛彻底迷乱了，他正挣扎与痛苦和极乐之间，很明显，他以前没有这样的体验，他一边试图逃离，身体却又不自主地迎合着，在痛苦喘息的间隙里渴望得到爱怜的吻，于是他茫然地抬起头，微微张开柔软的嘴，用那种迷乱又诱惑的神色哀求般地看着托尼。

于是托尼再次俯身撕咬那孩子柔软的唇，那些支离破碎的呼唤声便截在喉咙里。

即便如此，他还是忍不住要戏弄那个失控的孩子，要坏笑着对他轻声低语：“乖孩子，不可以弄脏老师的衣服。”

托尼看到彼得眼睛里一瞬间涌出的惊恐，他慌乱地咬着嘴唇，压抑着马上要喷薄而出的欲望，羞耻的在他怀里忍耐着情绪，好像下一秒就要哭出来似的。

彼得终于忍不住了，他难过地哭了起来，他抱着托尼的肩膀，在他怀里哽咽着：“我不行了……放开我……”

随着托尼的动作，他越来越害怕，试图推开托尼，慌乱地说道：“放开我，放开……”

托尼俯身亲吻他的咽喉，笑着摩挲着他的肌肤，说道：“你要是把我的衣服弄脏了，秘密可就藏不住了……”

那少年越是害怕，他就越要用这种方式恐吓他，甚至故意抚摸着他敏感的地方，笑着问道：“老师要怎么惩罚你呢？”

托尼的衣服最后还是被弄脏了。

他做出生气的样子，吓唬着那个怕坏了的小孩子，是道：“还是不乖。”

彼得被他吓哭了。

他不知道要怎么办，他不知道自己为什么会这样，他害怕极了，万一托尼身上的污渍洗不干净怎么办……

而这时，托尼俯身温柔地亲吻他，轻声说道：“弄脏了就要对老师负责。”

彼得擦着脸上的泪水，哽咽着说道：“我会给您洗干净的。”

托尼伸手勾着他的下巴，看着他那副惊慌失措的模样，心里忽然升起一种奇特的快感来。

他按住了那少年的头，把手伸进他嘴里，抚摸着柔软的舌面，轻声说道：

“好啊。天亮之前舔干净。”


End file.
